Pharoah Man X Plant Man
by Error DWN-019
Summary: When Plant Man confesses his feelings to Pharaoh Man they actually have sex and Plant Man gets pregnant
1. Chapter 1

Pharoh Man continued on the lines of the broken pryimid wondering why he heard noises, At first he thought it was a crow but it was too loud to be a crow,  
 _  
'Maybe someone literally fell into the trap, I better go check it out'_ He thought suddenlt a blamp! was heard he looked to see Plant Man, he drawn out a sigh of relief as he looked to see Plant Man'

'Plant Man why the heck are you down here?' He asked

'Well uhm, I- I- I Had to see you i MEAN i really wanted to see you after all I love you' Plant Man clasped his hand over his mouth, Pharoh Man was shocked he never knew the Plant Man out of all people was gay. He gave out a fusterated groan suprisedly he went over to Plant Man and looked him in the eye, He looked away as Plant Man's Blushy red cheeks turned even redder, He then felt Pharoh Man brushed his lips against his only in a matter of seconds they were kissing each other, Plant Man gasped as he then blushed, Nobody far as him knew about his feelings to Pharoh Man got even more into the kiss bending down to tug at his pants he got the message as Pharoh Man leaned down to take off his clothes along with Plant Man's he was very shocked.

'Pharoh Man what are you doing?!' He aksed every so slightly

'I'm going to play you' He said as he kissed his lips softly Biting his lower lip to get his tounge in softly he moaned as his tears shown, He never knew he was going far he moaned as his eyes were shocked moaning again he literally took off every clothes kissing him deeply, Pharoh Man went into his legs and kissed him and trailed the kisses up to Plant's neck he sucked on it deeply as he moaned two tears slipping down, Plant Man was having the time of his life he then stopped for a moment to pull out his cock

'Suck it.' He stated as he nodded

Plant Man sucked on his lovers cock, as Pharoh Man moaned as he cummed into his mouth, he smirked

'Now swollow' He demaned as he nodded as Plant Man swallowed the cum, Pharoh Man pulled on his Underwear but Plant Man covered it, As Pharoh Man sighed

'Don't worry Plant I'm the only one whose going to see it' He stated sharply, Plant Man pulled out his dick and began sucking on it as Cum leaked out from it, Pharoh Man placed the cum in his mouth allowing Plant Man to taste himself, He moaned softly as Pharoh Man turned Him over placing his dick in his ass, He clenched the bedsheets and moaned and groabed and all the things he screamed Pharoh's name in plesure only then he cummed and the two fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Plant Man woke up and yawned, he saw Pharoh Man in the bed next to him, they were at Plant Man's domain! Gasping he looked around but he felt morning sickness rushing to the bathroom to puke he awoken Pharoh Man who kept on puking alot and heavily sighing he looked for him,

'plant man honey are you ok?' Pharoh Man asked

'I'm fine Phar I have morning sickness,' He responded as he kept puking as he suddenly kept at it until he couldn't take anymore, and puked the last time and the toliet flushed he walked out realizing he gained weight as he then sighed as he placed two of his hands in his face he sighed as he then looked outside,

'Pharoh Man i'm sick can you tell Dr. Light I can;t work today?' Plant Man requested as he nodded

'I'll see what i can do' He stated sharply as he got his clothes on, Plant Man's brothers visited him one day as they heard him puking again worried they ran to his bathroom saw Pharoh Man at his side patting his back and cooing

'Let it all out Plantoo' He said as he kissed his cheek

'What happened to Plant Man?!' Tamohawk Man asked

'Well, you wouldn't believe it but me and Plant Man had sex last night' He said

'What!?' Centaur said shocked at this belief. He smiled

'Having sex with our brother is nothing to be smiling about!' Centaur Man said pointing his finger in his chest slightly angry, Pharoh Man shrugged his arms and sighed

'Well to put it bluntly _HE_ wanted it not _ME_ ' Pharoh said shrugging again Plant Man wiped his mouth

'Plant Man say this isn't true that you are gay!' Centuar Man placed two of his hands on his brothers arms

'Yes I'm gay' Plant Man said as Centuar callapsed on the ground he fainted as he was lifted up by Tamahawk Man and his brothers left,

Days passed and Plant Man wondered if hes pregnant so he went to visit the docters, To his surprise the docters called him back rather quickly when he was sent in, The docter asked him to lay down on the bed he did so as he then felt Gel on his big belly, He giggled as Pharoh Man held his hand sighing, The docter placed the transuder on his belly smiled and took a picture showing him the baby

'Congratulations yiur having a baby!' The docter said Pharoh Man fainted as he collapsed like Centuar and Plant Man was proud as he felt his belly


	3. Chapter 3

This fanfic is inspired by: 30007026 or this user

(yes thats quotev my other account is on there but my friend inspired the name and gender enjoy!)

Plant man was in his 2nd trimester 4 months and Pharoh Man walked him to the docters for his ultrasound and he was happy, Worried he might hurt the baby he asked Pharoh Man to teleport them there like last time and they did, When they came they were greeted by Plant Man's recent docter who put the gel on his stomach, Looking around he sighed the docter took a picture

'Its a girl' The docter said smiling as Plant Man was so happy he couldn't contain his sobs

'Its ok, he smiled

Plant Man made a baby room for the child and smiled his belly was overgrown he felt it and Pharoah Man sighed looking at him

'I'm thinking about the name Aiyanna it means "Beautiful blossom"' Plant Man said rubbing his belly the baby kicked back

'I guess thats an overaly perfect name' pharoah man kissed him and they looked at the baby room it was refurinished as he smiled

'I guess i would love that name if it makes you happy' He smiled

~~~  
I hope you enjoy this so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Plant Man was 9 months pregnant he couldn't wait for his bundle of joy to be born, He wanted everything to be prepared Pharoah Man was smoking, Plant Man was mad

'The fuck Pharoah Man! why are you smoking?! Nevermind that we have a baby to arrive soon! I can't wait for my Aiyanna to arrive!' Plant Man sang as he felt his big big big belly he smiled tears dripping down slightly he never knew that his life was all perfect, Until His brothers came, he then waited for the baby to kick and recorded how many times the baby kicked until a knock was at the door Plant Man came smiling but the smile faded when his brothers were at the door angry he sighed

'What do you want? Can't you see i'm happily pregnant? with Aiyanna? can you leave me be?' Plant Man asked

'Stop saying that!' Centaur screamed as Plant Man's water broke

'Pharoah the baby is here!' Plant Man screamed

Pharoah stopped smoking and teleported to the hospital crying he cried

 **'WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! THE PAIN IS HORRIBLE STOP IT RIGHT NOW OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWWOO DAMMIT I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO FUCKING HAPPEN! GET IT OUUUUT!'** Plant man screamed tears fell

'Don't worry Plantoo the baby is going to arrive' He smiled

'stop calling me that dumb name!' he screamed as a cry could be heard as the baby was born

'Its a girl!' The docter held up the newborn

'I'll name her Aiyanna' Plant Man smiled kissing the crying newborn on the head


End file.
